1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to flat panel displays. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display panels having fewer data lines and fewer driver channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device displays colors by combining the three primary colors red, green, and blue. Thus, a display panel applied to a conventional display device includes a red pixel, a green pixel, and a blue pixel, which respectively display red, green, and blue colors.
Some recent display devices have added another color to their red, green, and blue colors. This additional color is often one of magenta, cyan, yellow, and white, or a combination of two or more of magenta, cyan, yellow, and white. In particular, in order to improve the brightness of an image displayed through the display panel, a display device including red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels has been developed. This display device receives red, green, and blue image signals and converts the red, green, and blue image signals to red, green, blue, and white data signals.
The converted red, green, blue, and white data signals are respectively applied to the red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels. Thus, the image is displayed by the red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels.